


Transistion

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mornings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Esmeralda notices his hair change during their morning routine.





	Transistion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' nor am I profiting from this

Esmeralda observes and realizes the transition during an early nursing session. Her son sniffles and threatens her with falling asleep on her breast. She runs a finger through his downy hair; their unspoken order to either unlatch and sleep or wake up and nurse.

Her finger comes to rest against his ear. His fluffy hair is fading from her raven into his father’s gold and sunshine blonde. 

His empty space has been cold for hours, and she suspects it will remain cold throughout the week. 

“We’ll surprise him,” she coos. “I promise he’ll come home eventually.” 

Her son sniffles again.


End file.
